Life's Little Surprises
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Sam comes back from the dead with a secret and and surprise from the past. How will life change for everyone involved.


Title: Life's Little Surprises

Author: Chantel

Characters: Reese, Sonny, Sam, Lucky and other characters from GH how I want them.

Rating: F for family, L for Love and A for Amazing

Summary: Sam is believed dead but comes back with a secret and a surprise from the past. How will life change in Port Charles? Stay tuned.

Chapter One:

In Mid September of 2007 Everyday Hero and Host Samantha McCall was in a tragic car accident that claimed her life. At the age of 24 Sam left behind a mother Alexis Davis, two sisters Molly Lansing and Kristina Corinthos, a cousin Nikolas Cassadine and second cousin Spencer Cassadine. Sam had been dating Lucky Spencer who was devastated when learning Sam was in the car. No cause for the accident has come to light, the PCPD is still investigating and will let us know when more comes to light.

Lucky folded the paper as he sipped his coffee. It had been four months and still no word on how the accident happened. He knew it was somehow mob related. When Trevor was shot Sam had freaked, she had been walking in the park and wasn't far from the shooting. Sam called Lucky and said they needed to meet. He was on his way when the accident happened. He wondered if Sam had saw the shooter or if they saw her. He wanted so bad to just have Sam here, to hold her, hug her and to tell her how much she meant to him.

"Spencer, are you daydreaming again?" Cruz asked.

"No, just finished reading the paper." Lucky said. "I hope they find something with the accident soon, I know it has been four months but this is cruel."

"I know DA Davis calls everyday for updates. I know she needs answers to move on." Cruz said.

"Spencer." Mac called. "I was told to have you go out to Warehouse seventeen with DA Davis."

Ok." Lucky said standing and grabbing his things.

"Cruz, I need you to help Laster with the Dovolo case." Mac said.

Cruz nodded and walked away. Lucky headed out and meet DA Davis.

"Alexis what is going on?" Lucky asked.

"I am not sure." Alexis said getting into the car. "I got a call to go to warehouse seventeen and bring you."

"Do you think this is about the mob war going on?" Lucky said pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward the warehouse district.

"Might be." Alexis said. "I just don't know."

They arrived and got out. Seconds later two more cars pulled up. Sonny, Jax and Carly got out of one and Jason and Elizabeth got out of the other.

"What is going on?" Alexis asked.

"We got a call saying to come here." Sonny said. "You?

"Same." Alexis said. "I guess we should go in."

Lucky and Jason drew out their guns. Slowly they made their way inside the group fallowing behind. Once inside they agreed that everything was clear. Standing in the lighted room they wondered why they were there.

"Why are we here?" Carly asked.

"Because I invited you." Sam said stepping into the light.

"Sam?" Lucky asked.

"Yes, it is me." Sam said coming close so all could see her.

"How is this possible?" Alexis asked smiling as Sam hugged her.

"My death was faked." Sam said turning towards Lucky. "I had to protect someone."

"Who?" Sonny asked. "Who did you have to protect."

Sam didn't answer Sonny. She just walked towards Lucky smiling and breathing slowly.

"I have missed you so much." Sam said. "I thought about you everyday. But I knew I would get through being away because I had something of yours with me."

"What?" Lucky asked.

Sam smiled and took his hands.

"Here I had a piece of you in here." Sam said placing his hands on her swollen belly.

"You're pregnant?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"I am four months pregnant." Sam said looking at Lucky. "I think it is a little girl, I can find out soon if you want to know."

Lucky hadn't said anything, but he dropped to his knees and hugged her close.

"God, I have missed you." Lucky finally said. "And you are back and making me a father for the first time."

Sam ran her hands through his hair as tears fall from her eyes.

"Yes a son or daughter." Sam said.

"Sam I am so glad you are home." Alexis said hugging her again. "I have missed you so much. But a grandma?"

"Me too." Sam said laughing. "I just think you need a new title."

"But Grandma?" Alexis said.

"Yes, I figured you can bag saying you are to young to be a grandma."

"I guess." Alexis said. "We will have to work on the name."

"Ok." Sam said. "All this time being away was so hard."

Lucky stood up and looked down at Sam.

"Who did this happen?" Lucky asked. "Your car exploded."

"I know, it was set up by an FBI agent. She set it up too look like I died because I saw who shot Trevor." Sam said.

"Who shot Trevor?" Sonny asked.

"His son." Sam said. "The FBI agent said he wanted to take over his father business."

"Who is this FBI agent." Lucky asked.

"We all know her." Sam said. "She helped us when Michael, Kristina and Morgan were kidnapped."

"Reese?" Carly said. "There is no way, she died."

"I died once before." Reese said coming into the light. "My death was known as an FBI removal."

"Why?" Sonny said. "It has been years."

"I know, but the FBI threatened to take you down so I traded my life so you could be free." Reese said. "I had to, you had a family that needed you."

"But you shouldn't have." Sonny said.

"It is ok." Reese said. "I have done amazing work with the FBI and thanks to Sam we were able to bring down the biggest crime family in New York. I completed what they wanted me to do and now I am free."

"Free?" Carly asked.

"Yes, I made them a deal, I would help take down some of the biggest crime families in the US and went I got ten I would be free. Anthony and Johnny were my last."

"So what does this mean?" Lucky asked.

"While, Sam is back from the dead and so am I." Reese said. "I will stick around and make sure Sam gets settled in and then I decide what is next."

"Reese, I wish you would stay." Sam said. "Over the last four months you have been my best friend, you have given me my life back."

"I know, but I am not sure of my place anymore." Reese said.

"What about the girls, bring them here and be a family." Sam said.

"What girls?" Sonny asked.

"My girls." Reese said. "I had twins a few months after leaving here."

"You had twins, are they mine?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, they are yours." Reese said. "I couldn't contact you and tell you, because it was against the rules, so I worked hard so I could. I was going to wait until they were here to tell you."

"So, I have two more daughters?" Sonny asked. "What are their names, what do they look like."

"Michelle and Michaela look like me but have your dimples." Reese said. "They will be two in April."

"I want to see them." Sonny said. "Please."

"Ok, they are staying at the Metro-Court." Reese said. "Sam you should come to, we have to control the exposure of your return from the dead."

"Ok." Sam said. "Lucky can you come?"

"Sure." Lucky said. "This is amazing."

"Tell me about it." Sam said leaning p and kissing him.

"Carly, I would like you to come to, we really need to talk." Reese said.

"Sure." Carly said.

"Elizabeth and Jason you can go." Reese said. "Alexis can you ride back with Sam and Lucky?"

"Sure." Alexis said. "But Kristina and Molly will want to see you."

"I'll tell you what, I have a car, so why don't you take it and pick up the girls." Reese said.

"Ok." Alexis said taking the keys.

"I should go with Alexis." Carly said. "And I should get the boys."

"Yeah that would be great." Sonny said. "Michael adored Reese and I know him and Morgan would like to meet their sisters."

"Ok." Carly said. "But you have to drive."

"So you can come with me." Sonny said taking her hand.

"Sure." She said smiling.

Everyone loaded in the cars and headed out. What was to come no one could say, but all knew it was going to be a family adventure.

End Chapter One

Please Review and thanks for reading. chantel


End file.
